


A little time to heal

by Sheosaurs_rex



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheosaurs_rex/pseuds/Sheosaurs_rex
Summary: IF YOUR NOT CAUGHT UP ON THE SERIES THERE IS SPOILERS IN HERE**********THIS STORY TAKES PLACE BETWEEN EPISODE 9 AND 10 OF SEASON 2.............Your boyfriend Cassidy get himself injured again, needing a little longer to heal, and wanting a little time away from Jesse and Tulip and the tenseness between them lately, he shows up at your house with the help of another man. Seeing how badly he is injured this time you find out the reason why and take it upon yourself to make sure he's comfortable.





	A little time to heal

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one of you being there for Cass, after seeing episo. 9 all I wanted to do was slap Jesse, help Cass get better, and invite Tulip out to do something other then get shot. Anyways just some fluff, weird job related part at one point, but mostly cuddling with a vampire and helping him. hopefully this don't suck, haha. Enjoy!

Dancing around your kitchen to (y/f/s), dressed in a cat shooting lasers t-shirt, that almost reached your knees and a pair of pajama shorts, you shut the fridge door with your hip after pulling out the eggs needing for the pancake mix. Stirring the mix and singing into the wooden spoon you went to turn on the stove, when your doorbell rang. Frowning, you set the spoon down and hit pause on your music before making your way to the door. It was one thing to be awake at 7 am, having a great morning with a good breakfast before starting your work projects, it was another thing to have to actually interact with other humans at this hour.

 

 

Grumbling, you stood on your toes and looked out the peep hole, seeing an older man with white hair and a brown jacket, you started unlocking the door. “Look, I had my music at a perfectly normal volume, and it's after 6 so, what do you want?” you ask opening the door slightly. The man simply smiled and then you realized it was the grumpy old guy next door always hounding you for any noise you made. “Uh, sorry, can I help you?” you asked opening the door a little more. “Move, she don't know who ya are, mornin' love.” Another man who was leaning against the wall behind the older man came into sight, and you instantly knew who he was. “Cass, what the hell are you doing here?” smiling you open the door fully to let them in.

 

 

Cassidy seemed to painfully shift and then the older man helped him make it through the door and into the kitchen. They had made it just past the table when you took up Cassidy's other arm, helping him make it to the couch. With a hiss he sat down and closed his eyes for a second before looking up at you. “s'rry to just show up, but things were getting a bit tense between Jess and Tulip, and after the shite that went down, I needed some air.” He said with a grunt as he sat up a little more. He looked like he had a rough couple of days, hair a mess, eyes tired, dressed in a hoodie and some lounge pants, damn this man could wear anything and still look hot as hell, you thought to yourself with a smirk.

 

 

“So what exactly happened this time? I see you have all your fingers at least.” You ask as you sit next to him and the older man sits in the chair across from the couch. “Them people in white came back, they was after Jesse and sent a whole team in. We took 'em out, no one was injured, well Denis took a bullet, and I'm still workin' on me liver and intestine, but he used Genesis and killed 'em.” he explained with a smile. Then the older man started saying something you couldn't understand and pointing to himself and smiling. “Oh yeah and Denis here killed one too.” Cassidy added. You looked back to Denis then to Cassidy. “This is Denis? As in Denis Denis? Your son? I thought you said he was sick?”

 

 

The confusion was obvious but you still turned to Denis and waved “Hi Denis, I'm (y/n).” Cassidy smiled at you before continuing to explain. “Yeah he's feelin' much better now, say love, would you mind heatin' up a pack for me?” You could tell he needed it, who knows how bad his injuries were, you'd never seen him in this much pain just from moving around. “Sure, but I don't have any here, you used them all.” Then you see him motion to Denis, who pulled out a stay cold bag and handed it to you. “Nice bag.........so I was making pancakes,you guys want some of those too?” you asked as you took the bag and headed into the kitchen seeing both men nod a yes.

 

 

Finishing eating you cleaned up, Denis took his umbrella and headed out the front door, you returned to the couch with Cassidy, and you noticed a red line staring to be seen on the middle of his hoodie. “Cass, maybe you should lay down, I have the bed in the other room that's empty.” You knew he healed, but you were still worried about him. “Nah, I told Denis to go home, get some rest he was pretty tried from all this, and the couch is better, closer to the kitchen, I'll be fine, got me medicine and good company.” he said as he put his hand on your arm. “Well want me to get anything? Your sorta bleeding through.” You say and point down at the red line. “Bloody hell, guess I need to fix this, don't wanna ruin yer couch.” He goes to get up but you stop him. “You stay here, I”ll get the stuff.” You say in a serious tone, before disappearing into the kitchen and returning with a few rolls of gauze. One thing you learned since Cassidy had came into your life, it's best to have a full medical supply 24/7, just in case things like this happened.

 

 

After getting his hoodie off and getting the old bandage off, you got to see the full damage face to face, thank goodness you had a strong stomach. You quickly re-wrapped it, being as careful as possible not to cause anymore pain. “Looks better then it did, Jesse was sure they was comin' back last night, but they never did.” he said as he ran his hand over the bandage. “And he wanted you to help take them out again like this? Cass you can barely walk, what the hell is up with him? Has he even talked to Tulip? She even got any sleep?” You asked while cleaning up the rest of the gauze. “Jesse is searchin' for God, he's got other things on his mind, yeah Tulip got some sleep, with the help of Genesis.”. He told you as he tried to lay down on the couch. “You are kidding? Shit Cass, no wonder you needed a break, stay as long as you like, if he wants the help, your only two blocks away, he can come get you.” You say and return to the kitchen.

 

 

Okay, I have to do one video meeting in like 10 min, shouldn't take more then 45 min then I'm done for today, so anything you need before that? You ask Cassidy before getting up from the chair. “No, no, if I need anythin' I can get it, I got me meds, and the remote.” He said smiling and holding up a coffee cup filled with blood. “Alright, if you need me just shout.” With that you headed to your room, the sooner this was done the better.

 

 

It was nearly 30 min into the most boring meeting of your life. You were only there to take important notes, which there really wasn't any. You had your headphones on and covering one ear when you heard a shattering sound followed by a “Ballocks!” Everyone on the screen at the meeting immediately turned to you. “Just a sec guys.” and you shot out of the room and into the kitchen. “Cass you ok?” you asked as you saw him leaning against the counter, with a puddle of blood and a broken mug at his feet. “S'rry, headin' back to the couch and dropped it. I'll get it cleaned up, go back to yer meetin'.” He said as he tried to bend down with a hiss. “No, Cass just leave it, I'll get it. Come on.” You took his arm and helped him past the couch. “y/n, the couch is back there.” He said with a grunt. “I know where it is, it's my house, your staying in bed till you're healed.” You tell him as you push open your bedroom door.

 

 

You managed to get him in the bed with out causing too many painful hisses from him. “Shite, these sheets are silky, you know I bet quite a few hundred foreskins went into makin' 'em.” He laughed while running his hand over the sheets. You just rolled your eyes and grabbed your laptop, and hitting the unmute button. “Sorry guys I have to go, I have a uh, friend recovering from a injury who needs some help.” You explain to the group, when you notice them all looking at you and one of them smiling. “You forgot to mute the headphones y/n, we heard everything.” One of the sales reps told you. “Shit, well yeah I'll just email these notes in.” you say with a nervous laugh. “Who ever your friend is, he sounds hot, tell him to get better.” Your boss adds, causing you to almost drop your laptop off the side of the bed. Pulling it back up quickly you nod a yes and “Will do.” before you can end the call Cassidy goes to reach over for the remote causing him to be in the background behind you and you hear another sales rep comment “Damn y/n!” With your cheeks as red as blood you ended your call and shut the computer tossing it to the side.

 

 

Cassidy had fallen asleep next to you after you had returned from cleaning up the broken cup and having handed him another cup of his “medicine” as he called it. You both had been watching The Twilight Zone marathon for a couple hours, and you had been unconsciously running your fingers through his hair the whole time before you noticed he had passed out. Moments like these were the best, he had told you about Denis, and you felt terrible about him being sick with nothing to cure it, and how he lost his fingers when stopping the Saint from killing Tulip. He had a lot going on, with Jesse's search and clearly selfish ways of using Genesis, no wonder he wanted some down time while he healed. You leaned over and slowly slid out of the bed grabbing your laptop and heading back into the living room.

 

 

You had finished emailing the notes to your boss and made yourself something to eat, it was well past dinner but you weren't starving enough to eat a full meal. You crept back into the bedroom, now a lot darker with just the glow from the TV illuminating the room enough to see Cassidy still passed out. Crawling on the bed and over to him, where he had the covers just below the bandage you could see it hadn't bleed through anymore. Adjusting your pillow you somehow were able to curl up next to him with out waking him up and found yourself slipping slowly off to sleep.

 

 

Waking up you were met with much brighter surroundings then you expected. You quickly sat up when you saw Cassidy wasn't in the bed. Throwing off the covers you hastily made it to the living room, when you heard sounds from the kitchen. “Cass?” You called out as you rounded the corner. “Mornin' love, yer up early.” he replied as he put something in a skillet before turning around to you and planting a kiss on your lips. “I see you're feeling better, seeing that you're not hunched over hissing and.. wait are you wearing my robe?” You chuckle when you take in his choice of clothing. He was in his lounge pants, but had ditched his hoodie and bandage for your pink leopard robe at some point. “Yeah, I woke up and saw ya sleepin' noticed I was healed up so figured I'd make us some breakfast, then I saw this in the bathroom and bloody hell, I thought yer sheets were soft till I put this on.” He told you before returning to the skillet full of bacon. “Well I'm glad you finally healed, I was worried for a bit, maybe next time keep your fingers and your internal organs.” You tell him as you walk up behind him and hug him, wrapping your arms around him and kissing the back of his shoulder. “Now what fun would that be? Wouldn't get to come here and have ya help fix me up.” His tone and little smirk you caught putting a bigger smile on your face.


End file.
